Superman
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Superman is a character from DC Comics. Wiki Match-Ups So Far Information Background * Birth Name: Kal-El * Legal Name: Clark Kent * Alias: Clark Smith, Clark White, Commander El, Gangbuster, Nightwing, Superboy, Superman Red/Blue, Kelle, The Most Powerful Man in the World, Greenhorn, The Alien, Winged Demon, Smallville, Son of Krypton, God, Clark-Joe, Man of Steel, Son of El, SuperDeath, False God, Joe, Supes, Kent * Affiliation: Justice League, Superman Family, Daily Planet, formerly Justice League of America, Justice League Europe, Legion of Super-Heroes, Kryptonian Military Guild, Supermen of America, Supermen of the Multiverse, Black Lantern Corps, White Lantern Corps * Occupation: Reporter, adventurer, former farmer, member and leader of the Justice League * Age: Unknown (possibly mid-30s) * Height: 6'3 * Weight: 235lbs * Favorite Movie: To Kill a Mockingbird * Was at one point in his life a vegetarian * Was once in a porno with Big Barda Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology ** Solar Radiation Absorption *** Superhuman Strength *** Superhuman Speed: **** Molecular Acceleration **** Intangibility **** Phasing **** Superhuman Agility **** Superhuman Reflexes *** Superhuman Stamina *** Flight *** Heat Vision *** Invulnerability *** Longevity *** Self-Sustenance *** Super-Breath *** Superhuman Senses **** Superhuman Hearing **** Super Smell **** Super Vision ***** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision ***** Telescopic Vision ***** Microscopic Vision ***** X-Ray Vision ***** Thermal Vision * Expert Combatant * Genius Level Intellect * Mental Resistance * Indomitable Will ** Torquasm Vo ** Torquasm Rao ** Horu-Kanu * Meditation * Chi Manipulation * Swordsmanship * Firearms * Investigation * Journalism * Leadership * Ventriloquism * Multilingualism Feats * Moved the entire Earth with help from Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman * Once, along with help, held a book of infinite pages * When fighting the Golden-Age Superman their punches were altering reality * Bench-pressed a machine that replicated the weight of the Earth for five days straight * Ripped Doomsday in half * His clash with Ultraman was enough to seriously damage reality * His punches are strong enough to shatter planets * Stops a falling metoer with the impact equivalent of 5,000 megatons. * A fight between Supeman and Wonder Woman rocks both Earth and Heaven * Breaks out being frozen in time. * Breaks through time and space and punches death in the jaw. * Smashes Neron's endless Illusions/Reality. * Casually destroys a meteor that would demolish Earth. * Tossed Bizarro out of space * Shockwaves are able to move clouds. * Can destroy a monster that can adapt through anything. * Effortlessly tossed a moon-size ship * Can move a solar system with his barehands. * With the Anti-Sunlight, destroyed half of the galaxy * His strength allows him to escape the grasp of a double block hole * With one arm, can casually lift 200 quintillion tons * A young Superman (before the Justice League was formed) could break Hal Jordan's constructs * Punched Lobo out of orbit * His Infinite Mass Punch ripped a hole in spacetime. * Defeated Thor in the JLA/Avengers crossover. * In the Spider-Man/Superman crossover he took multiple hits from the Hulk without even reacting and even managed to revert the Hulk back to Bruce Banner * Defeated Darkseid a couple times * Escaped the pull of a black hole. * Easily circles the globe * Blitz spaceships * Flies from Vegas to Earth in a short amount of time * Can keep up with Wally West * Blitzed an early monarch, who has minisecond reaction * Capable enough to blitz the likes of Doomsday, Ultraman, Darkseid and Lobo * His speed allows him to tear holes in dimension * Can trace faster than light speeds * Can keep up with Professor Zoom, who exists outside the timeline * Blitzed Darksied from the sun * Fast enough to negate time manipulation * Can move so fast that his molecules vibrate, allowing him to phase through objects at will * Hit Doomsday thousands of times in seconds * Flew straight through a red giant star * Casually withstood the entire weight of the Earth * Held a miniature black hole in his hand * Survived the detonation of a Sun Eater that was filled with Red Sun Radiation * Can tank Apokoliptian fire * Survive hits from Void Hunter, who can destroy ten star system in one test run * Can survive after effects from two omnipotents fighting each other * Can survive a cosmic storm that mutates matter and energy * Takes a blast from a guy who feed of energies from destroyed planets * Can survive a triggered supernova from Brainiac * Wraith throws Superman from the Gobi Desert to Anapurna (a part of The Himalayas mountains) in Nepal, a distance of approximately 2,670 km/1,659 miles, delivering a multi mountain busting attack on Superman and the extent of Superman's injuries result in two broken ribs * Endured the blast of Kryptonite that destroyed a good chunk of the Earth's crust * Flew through empty space back to the solar system in 60 days without a single trace of sunlight * He was able to withstand being on a localized gravity field that simulated the pull of a large black hole * Endured the Source Wall's explosion * Withstood a wormhole * Can survive being clocked into outerspace by Emperor Joker * Survived the collision of two planets and got up seconds later * Was trained by Mongol to unlock his mental barriers and be able to fight at his fullest. * Fought for a thousand years in Valhalla alongside Wonder Woman and Thor (not to be confused with the Marvel one) * Even with a piece of Kryponite implanted in his brain, he could still fight evenly with other heroes and villains * Along with the other heroes, helped to defeat the Anti-Monitor, who can destroy infinite numbers of universe, and saved the multiverse Weaknesses * Holds back a lot * Is still somewhat vulnerable to magic attacks * Kryptonite * Can be susceptible to enough brute force, which was how Doomsday was able to kill him * Solar dependence Gallery Goku vs superman.jpg Superman.jpg Trivia * Superman made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa VS Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Rocky Balboa. * Was once in a porno with Big Barda * Superman was at one point in his life a vegetarian. * Superman admitted that the only being he is afraid of is Doomsday. * Clark's favorite movie is To Kill a Mockingbird. * Henry Cavill vacated his role as Superman in the DC Extended Universe because Warner Bros. has put all Superman films on hold since 2017's Justice League (which was a box office failure) and he wasn't working on any new projects. He did say he is willing to return to playing Superman if Warner Bros commences further films of the character. * The aura that Superman's body generates is the same that protects his body from damage, prevents grime and dirt from clinging long to his flesh to keep him perpetually clean. * Superman is the best selling comic book character with over 600 million copies sold, with Batman coming in second with 460 million and Spider-Man coming in third with 378 million. * Superman has many connections to the biblical figure, Jesus. They were both born from godlike families, they were both sent to earth with the purpose of being its savior, and they both died and came back to life. * One episode of Justice League Action has Superman indirectly denounce his duel against Batman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * Stalin literally translates to 'Man of Steel'. Superman once arrested Stalin and Hitler for the 1939 Invasion of Poland. In Superman Red Son: Stalin and his government raises Superman, who becomes Stalin's political successor after his death. * He had sex with Talia al Ghul before Batman. * Superman owns a small army of robotic clones, which function primarily as his butlers and can sometimes assist in his fights. These robots are still nowhere near as powerful as Superman himself. * It is rumored that George Reeves was almost killed because of his portrayal of Superman. George was dressed as Superman and addressing some children fans. One of the kids pulled out a pistol and wanted to confirm if Superman was really bulletproof. George convinced the kid to drop the gun; claiming that 'if the bullet was to ricochet off Superman's chest, then it might harm someone else.' * Superman invented the concept of a modern superhero flying naturally without wings. However as iconic as this trope is, it was not created from the comics. Superman traditionally jumped from place to place, akin to the Hulk as both have powerful leg muscles. But when the Fleischer Cartoons appeared in the 1940s the animators decided to also give Superman true flight to make animating Superman much easier. This aesthetic is so common today that some of Superman's rivals share this trait (Shazam, Thor Odinson, the Sentry, Goku). * Superman was heavily inspired by 1800s strongmen; which is where his suit's design is based on. The idea that Superman wears 'underpants on the outside' is actually in reference to these strongmen; as their leotards were almost fully transparent and so they needed an extra layer of clothing to cover their visible crotch. * Superman's shield on his chest was inspired by a sheriff star: to show that he was a force for good. * Superman's powers were originally only superhuman strength, speed, durability, senses and intelligence: basically enhancements of what people can do. His super-vision eventually included X-Ray vision. Heat vision was introduced as a variation of his X-Ray vision; with the radiation being so intense that it could melt objects. This was retconned to be Superman simply expelling his solar energy from his eyes. * Superman admits that he could easily get a better career and thus a richer lifestyle as Clark Kent. However he prefers to stay as a Daily Planet journalist to both keep track of crime while also appearing like a basic and average office worker (in order to hide his identity). To Superman; maintaining his heroism is more important than wealth or self-comfort. * In 1980 (4 years before Dragon Ball) Akira Toriyama wrote the 37th chapter of his manga Dr. Slump. In it was a joke-character named Sourman or Suppaman; a fat drawf who is a clear parody of Superman. * Superman has had a poor reputation as a video game character, with Superman 64 being considered one of the worst games in gaming history. Multiple game creators claim that depicting Superman is very difficult without nerfing him significantly. The Superman Returns video game adaptation gave the city of Metropolis hitpoints since Superman's nigh indestructibility made it unlikely for him to die in-game. And while Injustice: Gods Among Us was a stellar addition to the fighting game genre with its gameplay and story, Superman was introduced as the main antagonist of the story. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Warner Bros. Category:1930s Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Supermortals Category:Deity-Like Category:Fist Fighters Category:Absorbers Category:Refrainers Category:Aura Manipulators